I Dare You!
by Xhazel
Summary: Due to boredom, the girls (especially Mira) decided to play a little game. How will this "little" game end up? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi Moshi minna! I apologize for not being able to update my other stories, because I've been pretty busy these past few months. But now, I will be able to write stories again. Also, sorry but I don't think I will be able to update my other stories from now on because I ran out of ideas. Anyway.. Enjoy this one instead. :-D**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled words**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.. and If I did, there will be plenty of ROOMMMAAANNCEEE! ;D**

* * *

~At the Guild~

"Ughh! It's soooo boring today!" a blonde celestial mage wailed as her left arm hanged on the side of the table while holding her milkshake on the right.

"Yeah.. Tell me about it, not to mention its so hot too." a bluenette said as she look away from the book she was reading and started fanning herself with it. She couldn't concentrate very much because of the heat.

Then the guild doors opened revealing an ice-mage who had no clothes on. "Gray, your clothes." Cana said casually before drinking her beer. "What? When did that happened!?" Gray said as he looked around the guild for his clothes. The temperature inside became cooler because of the ice-mage roaming around.

"Ahh that feels much better! But I'm still bored!", the blonde said as she took another sip from her milkshake, the other girls nodded in agreement. (**A/N** Sorry, I forgot to mention that she was with Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Evergreen, Erza, Juvia, and Laki.)

She can't go on a mission today because its too hot outside, and she's scared that it might damage her skin if she went out.

"Hey Lucy, if your bored, I have a little game that all of you can play." the barmaid said in glee as she approached the girls. Her cupid mode is turning on again.

"U-uhm thanks but no thanks Mira." Lucy said nervously at the barmaid. She have a bad feeling about this.

"Awwee, why? I thought you're all bored? This game is sure to be _fun,_ you know?" the barmaid said emphasizing on 'fun' as she smiled mischievously at the girls.

"Hmmm,.. Okay Mira, here's the deal." Erza said as she took a bite from her strawberry shortcake. "We will play the game IF you play the game with us." she smirked as she crossed her arms at her ex-rival. 'She'll never agree to this, HAH!' she thought.

.

.

.

.

"F-fine." The barmaid finally answered.

"What?!" they all shouted. They never really expected the barmaid to agree to the deal just like that. They've never seen her play games before.

"But once I explain the game rules, there's no more backing out, understand?" the other girls nodded not wanting to back-out because they were too scared of the barmaid in front of them. The barmaid just smiled sweetly.

"Okay then, the game we are playing is called " I Dare You!" Mira announced happily as she took out a weird looking stick with a heart on top and the bottom is semi-pointed. "Like the name implies, its a dare game but it's different than the dare games that are commonly played. When the heart is pointed at a certain player, there will be a dare that will show on top of the heart. You are given a minimum of 3 and a maximum of 4 minutes to finish the dare. Only the player who is being pointed at will see the dare that is being given. Any questions?" the barmaid asked them sweetly. Levy raised her hand. "What is it Levy?"

"Uhmm.. Actually, I have two questions. One, who will spin this stick thingy? and two, if we refused to do the dare, what will happen?" she asked the questions that are inside their heads.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I forgot to mention that this stick spins on its own. So in other words, this thing is the one who will decide where it points. Also, if you do refuse to do the dare, I think you all know what will happen." Mira said smiling with a devilish aura surrounding her. 'Oh Mavis! She's scary! I want to back-out. NOW!' they all thought as they nodded nervously, (well, except for Erza).

"If we all agree now, let our little game begin." Mira said with a mischievous smile on her face as the stick began to spin on top of the table.

'This is going to be soo interesting' she thought.

* * *

**Sooo, how is it? I was planning on making it a ONE-SHOT but I decided that this story is much better when it have more chapters, yes? Haha.. Sorry if its short, I'm still getting the hang of making stories in this website so I'm really not used to it yet.. Sorry :-D...**

**Anyway.. Comment/Review if you want to continue this story. ;D... Ja Ne**

**~Xhazel~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! Thank you so much for giving such kind reviews in my previous chapter! I will try my best!**

**_Banana-chan_ - Thank you for being the first person who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! :-D  
_specialsnowflake13_ - Haha a lot of thanks to you too for reviewing! I'll try my best in making this story as interesting as I can! ;D  
_max.714_ - Thank you so much for the advice!.. I will try my best to make longer chapters from now on :-D.**

**Anyway... Sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled words.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.. and If I did, there will be plenty of ROOMMMAAANNCEEE! ;D**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER**_

_"If we all agree now, let our little game begin." Mira said with a mischievous smile on her face as the stick began to spin on top of the table._

_'This is going to be soo interesting' she thought._

* * *

As the stick where still spinning, every single person at the table began to feel the tension . Even the barmaid herself.

When the stick began to slow down, the blonde mage gulped hard because there was a 99 percent chance that it will point to her. She didn't want that!

When the stick finally stopped, it was in front of her script-mage best friend, Levy who was right beside her. They all sighed in relief as Levy was nervously reading the dare that was given to her.

* * *

**_~Levy~_**

I became sooo nervous when the stick thingy pointed to me. I heard the other girls sighed in relief because like me, they also didn't want to be the first person who will get picked.

There was a small screen that appeared on top of the heart and it says _'I dare you to . . . hit the head of the first guy that comes to your mind when you hear the word "Man" for no particular reason!. You only got 3 minutes to do it. Go!'_ with that said, the small screen returned to the heart.

I stood there,. . . stunned. (O.O)

_''Huh!?''_ was the first thing that went out of my mouth_. _I wasn't expecting that kind of dare. I thought that it would be about love and stuff_. _

"Miraaaa! What kind of game is this!?" I yelled as I was trying to look for the person that came to my mind. The barmaid just shrugged and smiled innocently. _'Creepy_' I thought._  
_

Then I saw him talking to Jet, Droy, Macao and Wakaba, I heard him say "That's a man!" and started laughing like an idiot.. I slowly crept up behind him. He didn't notice me because I was actually tip toeing.

When I was finally behind him, I can feel the stares from the other girls at the table, eager to know what I'm about to do and a stare coming from a certain dragon slayer, also curious. I blushed a bit when I realized that he was watching me, but I didn't pay much attention to him.

Slowly, I raised my right hand and then with all the strength I could muster . . . . . . . SLAM! I heard him grunt in response. I didn't really expect that my smack would have an effect on this _big_ man, because physically I'm not strong.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the girls who are at first; shocked of what I did, but eventually burst out laughing! I secretly took a little glance at the dragon slayer that was eyeing me with an amused smile. I blushed and then immediately came back to our table.

"Who did that!?" The take-over mage's yells were heard through-out the guild. "Show yourself and come fight me like a Man!"

'Phew! Lucky that he didn't know it was me.' I thought to myself still hiding the blush that crept up my cheeks as I sighed in relief.

* * *

**_~Back at the table~_**

Everyone was still laughing because of what the script-mage did.

"Hahaha! Way to go Levy! Didn't see that coming! Hahaha!" Cana said between her laughs while holding her stomach.

The said girl just shrunk to her spot while blushing madly. She wished that she could just be eaten by the bench or go inside a hole.

"Mouh! You guys! Let's just continue our game already!" Levy exclaimed trying to take away their attention from her.

The stick began to spin again. Soon the attention of the girls were on the stick. The tension that was in the air a while ago was coming back. They all held their breath as the stick began to slow down with each passing second.

Then it stopped.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

All the girls sighed in relief when the stick stopped in front of the scarlet-haired mage.

* * *

**~Erza~**

I was so surprised! But I didn't let the other girls see my reaction.

'_This stick thingy is really suspicious._' I thought to myself as I began to examine it, then a screen began to appear on top of the heart. I was startled which caused me take a step back while glancing at the others to see if they can see it too, but I forgot the I was the only one who can.

Slowly, I read the characters that was on the screen. _'I dare you to . . . go get a piece of your most favored food of all and then go in front of the guild.' 'Well that isn't so_ _bad,_' I thought to myself. '_After going in front of the guild_' it continued, '_place the food in front of you. Make sure that their attention is on you. If you fail to get all their attention, you fail in this task. Once you got their attention, step on the food with a poker face and say 'I'm never eating this again' then bow and slowly walk away. You got 4 minutes. Go!'  
_

_O.o_

_o.O_

_O.o_

_(O.O)_

"What the f*ck!? Oh hell no!" I yelled as I was about to break the stick into pieces. The girls where all startled by my sudden outburst. But unfortunately for me, Mira was able to take it away before I even touch it._  
_

"This stick has no right to order me around! I will break that damn thing into pieces and then give it to a damn dog!" I yelled as some of the other girls tried to calm me down.

The girls just sweat-dropped. "Uhmm . . . . I think Erza's going a bit overboard with this Mira" Lucy said to the take-over mage.

"Lucy, how can I not get frustrated with that _thing!?" _I glared while pointing at the stick thingy that was at my ex-rival's hand.

"Now now Erza, let's try to not take this game so seriously. Remember, this is just a game." Laki said calmly while adjusting her glasses.

"Okay, fine! Mira can you give me a piece of your strawberry cake please? Thanks" I asked Mira while I was thinking of how to get the attention of the whole guild.

She just nodded and I waited for her to come back. When she did, I made my way up to the guild stage. The girls at the table were watching me and also a few of guild members. A mike was already set there for surprise performances and other acts, so I used it instead.

I cleared my throat in front of the mike. But didn't get the attention.

I cleared it again, a little louder than last time. But still got no attention.

I felt a vein popped on my head. I took a deep breath and said; "COULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?

The guild immediately went silent all of their eyes were now on me.

As instructed, I placed the piece of cake in front of me. I felt so many eyes watching every move I make. I tried really hard to refrain myself from drooling and taking a bite. It just looked so... _good_.I shook my head and tried to concentrate at what I'm about to do.

With a sigh, I stepped on the only food that I loved. Cake, and strawberry flavored at that. Its delicious icings began to scatter on the floor and stick to my shoes

I felt all their surprised reactions and some of the, jaw-dropped. Everyone in the place knew that cake is the food I love. Some saying "Awwee! What a waste Erza!" _'I know how you feel' I thought feeling really depressed._

With a poker face, I said "I-I'm never eating this again" then bowed and with a slow phase I walked away. Seconds passed, then the whole guild burst out laughing.

* * *

"What was that about Erza? Are you two breaking up? Hahahaha that was so funny!" Gray said as a tear left his eye. He didn't realize that he could die that instant.

"It's a shame that I didn't brought a camera! You should've see the look on your face! That was so epic! Hahaha!" He continued as the laughing grew louder.

"Gray" said a dark voice. He immediately stopped laughing and jerked his head to his left. Only to find a scarlet-haired mage smiling. A devilish aura surrounding her.

"Y-Yes Erza?" He began to stutter.

"Can you come with me for a moment please?" She said in the most calm voice as she could. Without a second thought, she dragged him by his shirt (**A/N** Yes he finally found his clothes) and went outside.

'We will miss you, Gray' They all thought.

"Gray-sama, you will always be in Juvia's heart" the water-mage whispered to herself as screams were now heard through-out the guild.

"Now then, shall we continue?" the barmaid said earning the attention of the girls.

"But Erza's not here yet. What if the stick points to her spot again?" Levy asked while eyeing the empty seat which was Erza's.

"Don't worry, the stick will not point at the same place again. Maybe after a while." Mira said as she placed the stick on the table once again.

The game is finally on again.

* * *

**Hahaha sorry 'bout that. Don't worry, Gray didn't die, or at least that's what I've heard *Grins evilly*. Hahaha anyway, can you guys give me a good dare? I can't think of good dares anymore. Thanks *Grins*.**

**Anyway, review review review!**

**Ja Ne**

**~Xhazel~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back! Thanks again for your kind reviews. You know what they say, "An author's inspiration is his/her readers" and ****I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter, so I made it a little long, h**aha so I hope all of you read and review.

**_PickleLover_ - *Grins* Thanks! I'll try my best!**  
**_Regis Artemis_ - Thank you so much! I'm so happy that I made you laugh somehow. :-D**  
**_specialsnowflake13_ - Thanks again for reviewing and for supporting this story. *bows***  
**_philippinegirl_ - Really? I'm so happy to know that!**

**Anyway, sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled words *Bows*.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail and if I did, there would be plenty of ROOMAAANCEEE! ;D**

* * *

**__****PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

_"Don't worry, the stick will not point at the same place again. Maybe after a while." Mira said as she placed the stick on the table once again._

_The game is finally on again._

* * *

The game went on for about another 30 minutes. All the girls except for a certain blonde are finished with their ridiculous dares. (**A/N** **Gomen, but I'm too lazy to think of dares for all the girls, so I skipped almost all. Sorry**).

As they all predicted, the stick pointed in front of a nervous blonde.

_**~Lucy~**_

Geez! I hope that my dare is not as ridiculous as the other girls. I wish it would be a little more decent or at least makes sense.

I focused my eyes on the screen in front of me. Nervously, I read the characters that was shown. '_I dare you to . . . . kiss your best guy friend! You only got 4 minutes. Go!'_

After reading this all, I can feel all the heat going up my face. The only person that came to her mind is her pink-haired best friend who she secretly loved. "K-kiss h-him!?" she mumbled blushing even more.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" the barmaid asked with a suspicious smile. _'That smile_' she thought as she eyed her suspiciously.

"Miraaa! Why the hell is my dare different from the other girls? This is soo unfair!" she fake-cried while slumping on the table.

"Ara Ara, I don't know what you're talking about Lucy." she just smiled sweetly at her.

'Ughhh! Why? Why? That will be so embarrassing! Oh wait─! Thank goodness he's not here!' I sighed in relief as I look around the guild.

"Hey Mira, I think that my dare have to be changed, because the person that I thought of is not even─." Suddenly, as if on cue, the guild doors burst open revealing a grinning pink-haired dragon slayer and a flying blue cat. She can feel her jaw-dropped when she saw him.

"Oh great! Just great! He just had to go to the guild at this time!" she silently wailed to herself as she pulled on her blonde locks.

"Lu-chan? Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." the script mage said as she went over to the blonde and put her hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hot, though."

She just shook her head in response and then gulped real hard. She stood up from her seat and made her way to her idiot best friend who was currently talking with Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel.

_'Y-Yosh! I'll just kiss him on the cheek real quick and this will be all over.' _she thought as she got closer and closer with a flushed face. Every girl at their table watching her intensely especially Mira who had sparkles in her eyes.

When she was now behind him, she was surprised that he didn't even noticed her coming. She closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss his cheeks. Just before her lips made contact with his skin, the pink haired idiot jerked his head to the side catching the blonde's lips with his

Surprised with the warmth touching her lips, her eyes shot open saw a pair of onyx eyes staring into her brown ones. She immediately broke away from the kiss, leaving the warmth of Natsu's lips. She didn't even think that she could blush more than she already have. She just stared into her best friend's eyes and heard the girls squealing in delight and the guys cheering.

_'Oh my God!'_ she thought.

Then with no second wasted, she dashed out of the guild. Leaving a really confused dragon slayer.

* * *

**_~Natsu~_  
**

I happily came inside the guild. I don't know why but I felt like something good was about to happen. I went to Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel and talked to them for only about 2 minutes. Somehow, I felt like someone slowly crept up behind me, but I only ignored it. When I felt that it was really close, it smelled like strawberry and vanilla. The only person who came to my mind is my best friend,Lucy.

I was about to turn around and say _'hi'_ to her but when I did, soft lips have conquered mine.

Before I can register what was happening, she already pulled away. I noticed that her face is as red as Erza's hair. I can also feel the heat going up my face and for a _fire _dragon slayer, that's a _really_ weird feeling.

I was about to say something to her but she dashed out of the guild. Leaving me confused and flushed at the same time.

After a minute of just standing there, I finally obeyed the wails and shouts of my co-guild members.

I went after her.

* * *

**_~At Lucy's apartment~_**

When Lucy arrived at her apartment. She went straight into her bed and buried herself in her pillows. With the blush that was still on her face, she silently squealed.

'Oh my GoD! That was so embarrassing! I only wanted to kiss him on the cheeks, but he just had to turn around! I think I can't act normally around him anymore! Our friendship is going to be ruined!' she silently cried not noticing the figure coming inside through her window.

'"Luce..." the figure spoke with a hint of concern. She felt him come closer.

Her body tensed when she realized that it was _his_ voice.

"Luce, look at me"

*Silence*

When she didn't respond, he grabbed her chin and made her look at his eyes.

For a second, she swore that she saw a hint of relief and concern.

"Luce, you know that our friendship is not going to be ruined." His grin made her realize that he not lying.

"Real─." Just before she could finish, he pressed his lips into hers. She was shocked and her body tensed by the sudden pressure. She also felt the hesitation in his kiss and when he was about to pull back, she circled her hands behind his neck and kissed him back. Now he's the one who's shock.. But eventually pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled back, they were both breathless and have a flushed face.

"L-Luce, I─ I love you!" he confessed. "At first, I don't know what love is, so I went to talk with Mira and ask her about love, because, you know, she knows a lot about love and stuff. I explained to her that when I'm with you, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach and I always feel heat going up my face, which is weird. Mira started to act like a really crazy person and said that it's called _'Love'_ and she also said I needed to _'Confess' _so that this _feeling_ will finally be settled_._" He took a deep breath and continued. "So I asked her to help me and that's where the game you played came in."

I was speechless. Not only that, I didn't expect him to plan all this!

"N-Natsu, I─" I felt myself stutter.

"I─I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'm not expecting you to love me back or anything. I only wanted to let you know." He looked at me and smiled but I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. _'That's it! I can't hold back anymore'_ she launched herself onto him which caused him to fall on her mattress and kissed him senseless and he kissed her back.

"S─So, does this mean that you love me too?" the dense dragon slayer asked between her kisses.

"Isn't it obvious? You idiot" she smiled. He really is a dense idiot. _Her dense idiot. _This happened all because of that game.

She made a mental note to give a certain barmaid a piece of her mind for meddling with her love life and at the same time thank her for doing so.

* * *

**_~The following day at the guild~_**

The two walked hand in hand inside.

"Alright, listen up you idiots!" the dragon slayer yelled which caused the guild to jerk their heads to the guild door.

"See this?" he said as he lifted their laced hands. He heard a barmaid squealed in delight.

"She's mine now! So if you jerks ever try to get your hands on Luce in a very unpleasant way, you will answer to me!" the dragon slayer roared.

Almost all of the guild members sweat dropped at his speech and silence took over the guild.

Gray was the one who broke the ice. (**Weird right? and yes he survived Erza's wrath... Hurray!**)

"Nice going Flame Brain! I didn't know you even had it in you!" he laughed as all the members made their way to the newly formed couple to congratulate them.

"Your just jealous, stripper!"

"Flame shit!"

"Ice Princes!"

"Fire─". "Do I hear fighting?!" the ex-quipped mage roared causing the two to stop.

"No, ma'am! Were just having a friendly conversation, right?" Gray said to Natsu who nodded while their arms hang at each other.

The blonde just sweat dropped at this scene. She just shrugged and went over to the girls at the counter.

"Congratulations, Love Rival! Juvia is so happy that you will not steal Gray-sama from Juvia anymore!" the water mage squealed as she hugged the blonde.

Lucy sweat-dropped and just laughed. "Thanks, Juvia. I guess" she said as she hugged her back.

"Lu-chan! I'm so happy for you!" her best friend said as she launched herself at her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Levy-chan. Don't worry, you'll your own story soon enough," she whispered the last part which caused the script-mage to blush scarlet. This didn't go unnoticed by the barmaid. _'Gihi! Now I know who's going to be next.' S_he thought to herself with a mischievous smile as she went to the two.

"Congratulations Lucy! You two make the cutest couple!" Mira said as she hugged the blonde to death.

"Gee, Thanks! I know what you did! That was pretty sneaky Mira." She whispered only for the barmaid to hear.

"But, Thanks anyway. Because of you, I was able to get this heavy feeling off my chest." She smiled as she hugged back.

"You're welcome. Oh and I'm also going to tell you about my next plan and I need your help on this." the barmaid whispered menacingly to the blonde.

"Mira, what are you up to this time?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

"You'll see. Gihi!"

* * *

**So that's the end! This is the first story that I've ever completed! I felt so happy! I'm also sorry if the story is short, but I have to end this because school is about to start next Monday and I have to start working on my book report and I still haven't finished reading the book that I was going to report! God please help me!  
**

**Anyway, Thank You all for finding it in your time to read my story! I love you guys so much! and also read my other story "It Was Always You" Thanks again and Review Review Review! Ja Ne!**

**~Xhazel~**


End file.
